Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gauze mask, and more particularly to a gauze mask which can be worn quickly and stably with one hand.
Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional earloop gauze mask 99, which comprises a mask body and an ear loop fixed to two ends of the mask body. To put on the gauze mask 99, the user has to use two hands to pull the ear loop and wrap it around the ears. In addition to the inconvenience of using two hands whining put on the mask, long time of wearing the gauze mask would cause discomfort to the skin of the ears due to the pressure applied to the ears by the ear loop.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages by providing a gauze mask which can easily be worn with only one hand. Furthermore, the gauze mask is provided with no ear loop, which makes it easy and comfortable to wear the gauze mask.